1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing technology, in particular, to a transparent display apparatus and an image adjustment method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can be broadly classified into three types, namely, transmissive, reflective and transflective LCDs. With increases in applications of the displays, transparent display panel has been developed in recent years. The transparent display panel has a sufficient transparency rate, and therefore a user can look through the transparent display panel and observe the background scenery behind the transparent display panel. In addition to the inherent transparent display function, the transparent display panel may also be applied as an information display.
However, the transparency properties may lead to certain issues. Specifically, a background scenery behind the transparent display panel may degrade the display effects of an image displayed on the transparent display panel. For instance, in a case of displaying an image of a red cherry with green leaves on the transparent display panel, it may be difficult to recognize the red cherry when the background scenery is composed of red roses. On the other hand, it may be difficult to recognize the green leaves when the background scenery is composed of green lawn. Thereby, the readability of the transparent display panel is significantly affected by the background scenery.